


骨科两篇（上+下）

by HEISUI



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Multi, 强迫行为, 援交, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEISUI/pseuds/HEISUI
Summary: 孤儿Ventus与Vanitas过着相依为命的生活，但是Vanitas对Ventus的感情却是异常的，他们兄弟关系的尽头是……？*有路人和光头风表现*虚比较粗暴*高肉
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 6





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 约稿的两篇，大纲和片段提供：HEISUI，文手:Rechin  
> 得到授权代为发布

等人天边露出一线牙白时，大门才被打开来。来人包裹着满身的寒气和风雪，仍不忘记刻意将脚步放轻，锁上门栓的时候甚至了一些小心翼翼。

客厅里没有点灯，暖气片也早就烧停了，偌大的房间伸手不见五指的同时冰冷死寂。唯有窗帘交叉口漏进一丝昏暗的光，昏暗然勾勒出一具英挺的轮廓。

Ventus却没有注意到他。原本在一个小时前就应该结束的交易，硬是被生生拖延到晨曦微露。他身体疼痛，神经紧绷。含着对方龟头的喉咙一次又一次被刺激到紧缩，就像他每次交易结束后崩溃呕吐的模样。

那人很喜欢他，一边享受着深喉的同时，一边抹去他眼角溢出的一滴泪珠。最后甚至吻着他通红的眼角，说是愿意帮助他，让他彻底告别这种生活。Ventus当然没有答应，但他依旧顺从地搂住对方的脊背，逆来顺受地应着对方的要求婉转呻吟和摆弄自己的身体。他一点儿也不感动。他只是躺在铺天盖地的疼痛和绝望。他需要一缸温暖的水，他得立刻把自己弄得干干净净。

Ventus还没进入浴室就控制不住的开始脱衣服，裤子兜里装满了他今晚的所得，皱巴巴的钞票撒了一路。房间里冷得不像话，他皮肤上起了一层细密的疙瘩，关节和骨头都被冻得发痛。或者说他从来没有感觉到温暖过。

弄得太狠，他连走路都还是跛的，最后右脚踩着耷拉下的裤筒，几乎是狼狈地摔进了浴室。

客厅里再度恢复安静。随之而来的水声，还有努力压低的呕吐声，在寂静的黑暗中更显得清晰。

Vanitas不知道在冰冷的沙发上坐了多久，他唇线笔直，目光冷漠，直到饱受摧残的Ventus跨入他的视线，他眼里才泛出一丝活气，像是见到了猎物的兽，虹膜里覆着血光，带着跃跃欲试的兴奋。

他踩着一路零碎的钞票，却连一点眼神都不给。浴室把手坏了很久，因为没有必要去修，一直保持着原样，所以Vanitas进入得相当顺利。

他的哥哥，他那个浑身上下都残留着情欲的哥哥，赤身裸体地趴伏在马桶边颤抖。从他的角度恰好能看到对方紧窄的臀肉，随着身体的动作如同蚌贝般开合，露出股间那一点殷红的肛口，正淌着一点一点粘丝丝的体液，以至于腥膻的气味渐渐在这个窄小的空间里发酵。

“哟，看呢，我们迷人的——”vanitas顿了顿，突然跪下一只膝盖，贴到对方簌簌发抖的脊背上去，嗓音里是克制不住的兴奋和邪恶，“Ventus。”

Ventus猛然一怔，消瘦的肩背下意识收缩，却被扣紧了无法挣脱。他侧过头，看到了Vanitas。

是他的弟弟啊。

Vanitas曾经有过一个非常疯狂的念头——他发誓终有一天他一定会把Ventus扒光了钉到十字架上去。Ventus的眼神，Ventus的裸体，Ventus掉落在脚趾旁的金色发丝，都应该成为审美的标准。

Ventus应该是一个被他亲手弄脏、打烂的神祇。

他对Ventus的身体有一种奇怪的渴求。想要占有，想要拥抱，又想要折断和咬烂。深色的地板上，Ventus白得晃眼。更不用说戳得老高的肩胛骨和脊柱，瘦过了头连臀都凹陷了一点，那些青紫的爱痕迹残留在他身上，就像青苔爬上白墙，脏得一塌糊涂，偏又无端生出另一种可怜的美。

凭什么？这个人凭什么生着这么一副惺惺作态的可怜样，又凭什么永远这么无辜？

他伸手圈住Ventus的小腹，把人整个捞进自己的怀里，嘴唇轻轻柔柔地贴过去，然后那截消瘦的后颈就张开了犬齿，咬出一个重重的齿痕。

“我还以为Ventus跟着某个坏家伙走了，把我一个人留在了这里呢。”

Vanitas把软乎乎的身体抱到浴缸里，手指并拢，粗鲁地捅进Ventus的身体里，硬生生把那一个小口撑开。原本残留在其中里的白浊精液毫无阻碍地流了出来，星星点点悬浮在清澈的水中，昭示先前的性事有多么激烈与长久。

Ventus被暖烘烘的热气冲得有些昏了头，但下体传来的失禁感还是让他“唔”了一声，温水露出小口浅浅灌入的滋味其实并不难受，尤其是在他下体使用过度的情况下，极大抚慰了紧绷疼痛的身体。但他一下子就清醒过来。眼前这个人是vanitas，所以不可以。他向下抓住Vanitas的手腕，想把那对手指从自己的身体里拔出来，几乎是咬住了牙齿在说话。

“出去！”

Vanitas根本无视他的诉求，他注意到着Ventus下身汩汩流出的东西，半蹙着眉，有些可惜地“啧”了一声。

“不过没关系的，Ventus，流出来多少，我就给你补回去多少。”

Ventus至今没有办法理解Vanitas的所做所为，从对方第一次把他摁在床上开始，他就发现自己从来没有理解过这个弟弟。

第一次做的时候也是这样不顾他的意志和声音。

Ventus还记得那天下了很大的雨，他的耳内都是滔天的雨声，混杂着Vanitas粗重的喘息，声声不息。至于那一场荒谬的性交时如何开始，Ventus已经无法清晰地回忆起来。但对方粗野的力道和扭曲的笑容早就在他心口留下了极深的烙印。他记得自己一直在挣扎，最激烈的时候甚至用手肘撞伤了Vanitas的小腹，却仍旧被扣着手腕强势进入。被粗野进犯的身体青涩干燥，他痛得嘶嘶吸气，却狠狠咬住了手背，不肯发出一点声音给施暴者。

直到最后的时刻，他被Vanitas叼着后颈，被迫接受对方粗鲁的内射。那样滚烫的体液进入敏感受伤的肠道，让他瞬间弓起了脊背。咬着手背的牙关里淌出一线猩红，他终于忍受不住地呻吟出声。那一声泣音在他自己听来宛如婊子一样下贱。

他的弟弟强奸了他。

背德的耻辱凿穿了他的神经，Ventus几近崩溃，他松开咬得被咬得血肉模糊的手背，凄厉的呼喊将将出口，只不过发出一声就被牢牢捂住了嘴。他被Vanitas捂着嘴巴无法出声，唯有一大串一大串的泪珠从眼角滚落下来。可是后来Vanitas放开了对他的桎梏，他依旧蜷着身体呜咽。到后来他甚至哭到小腹剧痛，只能无力地趴在床边干呕。他整个后背都因此裸露出来，骨骼与肌肉交错起伏，脊线流畅，腰窝里凝着一汪浅浅的光，像一座覆盖了雪被的山峦。

美不胜收。

偏偏Vanitas千方百计想要弄脏他。

后来他的整个人生都改变了轨迹。

他被迫接受援交，以贩卖肉体作为获利的方式，并且拥有了一小批为他着迷的追随者。他在床上心甘情愿地作荡妇，进了浴室却想又要洗干净每一处皮肉。他可以跟任何一个人上床— —但他的弟弟，Vanitas除外。

这次的战场则是冰冷的地板。

Ventus的身体依旧残留着动人的情潮，早前洗澡时他就已经被弄得干干净净、汁水淋漓，紧闭的肛口也被揉得格外松软。但即使是这样，Vanitas进入得依旧不怎么顺利。他今晚异常兴奋，连带着勃起的性器都比往常更粗硕几分，龟头通红狰狞，尺寸惊人。

Ventus精神不济，也被他胯下那根东西吓了一跳，软着身子想要躲开。

“不准！Vanitas……Vanitas，不准进来——”

那根东西却仿佛活物一般，不顾他的挣扎，顺着软软分开的小口，径直插了进去。像一把滚烫的刀、又像一柄火热的杵，一下就劈开身体内部最柔嫩的地方。Ventus有一种恐怖的错觉，那根东西已经彻底捅穿了他，从胃部到喉口，他身上已经没有一处是自己的了。

Ventus痛得连话都说不出来，这样俯趴的姿势压迫到肺部，叫他几乎喘不过气。稍稍一挣扎，体内那不属于自己的器官就会用可怕的力道撕裂自己。他梗着脖子喘息，猝不及防被Vanitas用虎口卡住Ventus的脖子。

Vanitas强迫他抬起下巴来，大声地质问他，又粗俗又野蛮：“你做生意的时候也是这样的吗？嗯？还是他们都喜欢干死人？”

整个喉咙和气管都掌控在对方手里，窒息感如影随形。Ventus开始毫无意识地狂乱挣扎。他身体还是软的，但濒临死亡总能给人带来强大的爆发力。Ventus喉咙里呜呜叫着，凄声叫了出来。

“我是哥哥！Vanitas，我、我是你的哥哥！”

Vanitas有一瞬间几乎制不住他，手腕一个没握紧，差点让他逃开。这极大刺激了他的神经，他“咻咻”地喘着粗气，拒绝承认Ventus对他的抵触和反抗是卓有成效的，他得……他得找些东西来制住这个不识好歹的小婊子。

“我们不可以这样的，Vanitas，放开我，放、啊！”

Vanitas四下张望发现先前扯下的皮带，死蛇一样瘫在原地，他边伸手一扯，对折成套环，直接皮带卡在了Ventus身上，止住了Ventus所有的叫喊声。

粗糙的皮带深深勒入分开的齿关，Ventus的舌头和嘴唇都被弄破了，浓重的血腥味荡满了整个口腔。他的弟弟伏在他背上，兴奋而又沉闷地叫他婊子。他在疼痛中发出细碎的呻吟，牙齿嵌入嘴唇，咬出一行甜腻的血线。

Vanitas吮着他的喉咙，用锋利的牙齿啮咬脆弱的表皮，笑得嚣张。

“怎么不叫呢？Ventus，你怎么不叫呢？”

他摆着胯重重撞了两下，底下那张可怜的小嘴就颤巍巍地绞紧了他的性器。快感铺天盖地而来，滚烫的热血涌上心口，烧得整架骨头都发起痒来，让人恨不得干脆捅烂了眼前这个没羞没臊、恬不知耻的小肉洞。

“你是怎么伺候他们的？告诉我，Ventus，告诉我，嗯？”

“告诉我，那一根根鸡巴树在你眼前时，你是怎么把它们弄痛快的？”

Ventus耳内轰隆作响，每一口吐息都带上了血腥味，只觉得顷刻间死去也要比现在好过一些。他强撑着身体坐起来，抵着Vanitas的胸口把他摁到地上。

一个眨眼间，两人的位置已经彻底调换，Vanitas的阴茎还牢牢插在Ventus身体里，这样一番上下颠倒，迫使龟头捻到了肠道最深处的地方。他一下子溢出了眼泪，身子立刻痉挛起来，红得像一只煮熟的虾子，喘息一声声咬碎在齿间，只听得见里头夹了一两声不可以，便软俯在Vanitas的胸口喘了好久的气才恢复过来。

Ventus没有别的选择。如果他不这么做，Vanitas有一万种方法让他痛苦不堪。

Ventus的小腹消瘦凹陷，薄薄的一寸腰，以至于Vanitas向上顶得激烈一点，小腹上就会鼓出性器的形状。他分腿跪坐在Vanitas腰侧，白嫩的股间露出一大支紫红色的阴茎，粗度惊人，一下又一下，凶残地插进饱受肆虐的穴里。

“他们会说爽吗？会夸你做得好吗？会给你喊加油吗？”

即使身处上位，Ventus也没有半分掌控情欲的权利。他不过吞吐了两三下，就被人夺走了主导权。Vanitas一边把他往下按，一边摆着腰向上撞，吞得太深，次次都是整根没入。这让他连完整地哭叫都做不到，所有的动作和声音都被活活撞碎了。

“就这种力道，你的客人们爽得了吗？”

Vanitas觉得自己完完全全是在作贱眼前的这个人。这样的想法让他胸口都漫上一种变态的快感，情欲勃发，无处可逃。他的动作愈发粗暴可怕，掐着胯骨的手几乎把他捏到碎裂。

别说是一对一地回答Vanitas的问题，Ventus根本无法面对这样的羞辱，咬紧了下唇克制却又觉得自己简直肮脏透了。他握紧了Vanitas的手臂，一行泪珠就这么滚了下来。

“怎么不叫呢？你不是出去卖的吗？卖的还有不会叫的？叫啊，Ventus，叫给我听听看啊？啊！”

看到他泪水的男人却异常兴奋，凑上去舔他的泪，辱骂夹杂着哄骗，让他叫出来。

Ventus无措得张了张嘴，终于闭上眼睛，低低地叫了一声，雪白的牙齿间隐隐露出红色的舌肉，叫也叫得要人命。

Vanitas越发用力地插他，还要他叫得再想一些。

Ventus在疼痛和耻辱中缩紧身体。他只觉得自己被剖成了两半，一半悲痛欲绝地哭泣，另一半放浪地扭着屁股承欢，嗓子开了就闭合不上，一声比一声更尖更妖，十足地下贱。他早就射不出任何东西，胯间那截性器半勃在腹前，随着Vanitas要他的节奏甩动，甩得有些疼，可是疼痛里又有着别样的舒服。

黏糊糊的穴口一直被插出了“吱吱”的水声，没有出血，但长时间的撑开和摩擦导致肛口红肿发烫，连带着内里的肠道都有一种不正常的高热。Vanitas挺着性器进入时，Ventus有一种被迫撑裂的错觉。他无意识地低喘了一声，声音里夹着掩饰不住的哭腔，听得人心头一阵阵发烫。

Vanitas难以自控地俯身过去，咬着Ventus高高隆起的锁骨，啃出一个湿答答的血痕来，也不顾对方反抗，再度强势地将自己喂入那柔软的身体里面。他的阴茎原本就堵得很深，这会儿已经恨不得将囊袋都塞进那一只穴里去。

他依旧是那个Vanitas，此刻却突兀地收起了所有的暴戾，按着Ventus的后颈，把他的头颅按下来一点，然后凑过去接吻。

但谁都知道，并不是。为数不多的温柔只不过是麻醉剂，短暂的温情后是更加疯狂的侵占。

Ventus的乳头都被咬到肿胀。原本粉红色的乳头沁了血，红艳艳地竖在苍白的胸膛上。Vanitas吃了两口仍觉得不够过瘾，便拿手指夹住了捏在指尖玩弄，掐乳头，捏乳晕，几乎想把这两粒小奶头挖下来。

“这两颗小东西，可比你下面那根硬多了。”

Vanitas往常并不会如此下流，也不会如此暴力，今天难得失控。

他的性器被对方绞得发痛，柔软的肠穴吮吸着敏感的龟头，迫切地想要嘬出里面的精液。他被Ventus不自觉的反应激得精关失守，白液自狰狞的尿孔里溅出来，只射了一股就被死死忍住。

仅那么一下，Ventus就被刺激得浑身哆嗦。他扭着身子想逃开去，却被掐着腰死死钉在那根肉柱上。他不依不饶地想要再次逃开，却被反扣住了后脑勺。插进头发里的手指蛮横有力，他被迫和Vanitas接了一个咸湿的舌吻。

涨到极致的阴茎在脆弱的甬道里大开大合地进出，最后的进入可怕的深度。胀满精液的阴囊死死贴住被拍击成红色的屁股，抵紧了就开始大肆射精。

内射并不舒服，Ventus即使被吻得昏了神志，也开始挣扎，他瑟缩着向前爬开，却不料Vanitas完全被情欲烧红了眼，眼见他想要逃跑，扯着那一把细窄的腰把人拖了回来。

Ventus的手肘在冰凉的地面上打了滑，磕得青了一大块，却完全来不及疼痛，就被钉死在地板上。他无力地瘫软下来，伏在冰冷的地板上，短促地“啊”了一声之后，再也说不出一个字。可怜的肠道被滚烫的精液激得发颤，连带着Ventus都在颤抖。他被射得双眼翻白，指甲嵌进掌心里，还是忍不住落下一行眼泪。

Vanitas从来都不戴套。

他的弟弟总是这样。有的时候他是真的想离开Vanitas，可是Vanitas，Vanitas……

Vanitas从小就不是个好孩子，哪怕做小强盗也做得理直气壮。他理所当然地但他却把偷来的东西给他吃了。他问他，哥哥你饿吗？Ventus依然记得Vanitas上挑的眼尾，明明是最天真烂漫的年纪，他却已经初露桀骜，煞气横生。

他要带着Vanitas去失主家道歉，后者却疑惑地注视着他，无辜而冷漠地耸了一下肩膀，丝毫不认为自己有一点做错的地方：“要我看着你饿死吗？”

不然要一起饿死吗？

这是他的弟弟啊……他就只有这么一个弟弟啊……如果放弃了，他从哪里再找一个陪他走过十几年的人呢；他的那些回忆，又该由谁来填满呢？而Vanitas，又该怎么办呢……

这一场战争开始得兵荒马乱，结束也依旧潦草。Ventus醒过来的时候已经是第二天下午，雪地里反射进一小束金色的阳光，是太阳要落山了。他爬起来站到窗口前，伸了一个懒腰，却又被寒气冻得哆嗦了一下。

股间依旧火辣辣地痛，但生活还是要继续，更何况过几天就该是圣诞节了，还是要好好过节。

圣诞节前一天下了极大的雪，Vanitas开门时，被呼啸而来的风雪吹白了眉毛。Ventus看了他两眼，还是伸出手点了点自己的眉毛，含糊着说了一句“这里”，提醒他有东西。Vanitas摸了摸，摸到两指冰冰凉凉的雪。

Ventus眼睛很大，眼角却带着下垂的弧度，他比Vanitas稍矮一些，所以说话的时候总是仰起头，这个姿势让他原本就好看的下目线和卧蚕更有了一点深情款款的意味。他扬了扬下巴，示意Vanitas不必送了。

“你别在这儿吹冷风了。”

今天的房子里是暖的。

实际上Vanitas对这种温度的感知并不强烈，有没有暖气于他来说并没有什么意义，但Ventus却觉得一个家不应该时刻都是冰冷的，于是他摸索着修好了三天两头坏掉的暖气片，好让这个冬天有那么一点温暖。

他在皑皑白雪中搓着手，冲着Vanitas小小声地喊，散出了一小片白乎乎的热气：“进去吧，我尽量早些回来。”

他的影子在昏暗的夜色中转身离开。直到消失在地平线尽头，Ventus都不曾回过头。

Vanitas在门框上靠了太久，以至于后来后来迈着腿想要走开时，才发现整个人都僵硬得没有办法动作了。他长久地凝望着Ventus的背影，就好像生命中只剩下了这么一件重要的事情。一片又一片的雪花落在他的手背上，又被滚烫的体温烤化成晶莹的水珠，顺着指骨滑落，无声地滴落。他无由来地想到Ventus洒在他手背上的泪珠，也是像这样，一串一串，沉默无声。

Vanitas曾用这只手捂住Ventus的嘴巴，同样也是这只手触碰过那颗痛苦不堪的内心。可惜他没捧住。他把Ventus穿过了昼夜晨昏的所有悲伤都摔碎在了地上。

低下头看一看，两只手都被冻得青紫，而背后房间里，温软柔软的空气紧紧抱住了他。Vanitas突然非常想念他。

可是大雪茫茫，他再也没能找到Ventus。


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孤儿Ventus与Vanitas过着相依为命的生活，但是Vanitas对Ventus的感情却是异常的，他们兄弟关系的尽头是……？  
> *光头风表现有  
> *媚药PLAY  
> *高肉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 约稿的两篇，大纲和片段提供：HEISUI，文手:Rechin  
> 得到授权代为发布

Ventus隐隐觉得有些事情在慢慢变得不一样，自从那天两人沉默分享完一份不怎么隆重的圣诞晚餐后，局面就变得有些怪。Ventus刻意不往那方面去想，可是他越来越没有办法面对Vanitas灼热的眼神，不像是在看哥哥，也不像以前那样永远讥诮，反倒像是……

Ventus被这个眼神困扰了很久，他不可能直接去问Vanitas，又压不下自己心口的困惑，最后帮上忙的倒是他的一个客人。

年近80的老人，年迈的身体有一种行将就木的腐气，眼神却依旧锋利如刀。他花样很多，从鞭子到镣铐什么都玩得开，有的时候还会用上刮胡刀片。锋利的刀口割开细白的皮肤，看血珠一粒一粒渗出来，像玛瑙撒落雪地。每次动手的时候，粗大的毛孔和乌黑的眼袋总显得那张脸格外狰狞，他却心满意足地沉醉其中，看Ventus皮开肉绽、满面泪水地向他求饶，借此来满足自己残暴的施虐欲。

穿上衣服却完全不一样。椭圆的镜片遮很好地遮掩掉了他骨子里的戾气，再牵出一抹笑意，反倒颇有几分和蔼的意味。他会邀请Ventus一起喝茶，有的时候开房，更多时候聊天，聊他那个跟Ventus很像的师弟，聊超固态。他会在见面的时候给Ventus带书作为礼物，出手也相当大方阔绰。Ventus并不主动诉苦，那个男人倒也不问，偶尔在Ventus迷茫的时候提出一两点建议。

但无论如何，Ventus很难不对这样的人产生好感。

所以当Ventus再次因为Vanitas的短信颇为无奈地皱眉时，对方替他斟了一杯茶，笑眯眯地问了一句：“情逾骨肉？”

Ventus有一秒钟的茫然，然后有些苦恼的用食指和拇指抵住下巴，表示会不会是自己想多了。

那人就倚在远处，目光里含着笑和琢磨不透的东西：“有些情感到确实比超固态来得更沉重一点。”

他或许在怀念他早逝的师弟。Ventus并没有询问出口，他盯着手机屏幕依旧在发呆。

超固态么？

短信是Vanitas发来的，问他什么时候回家。

Ventus没有给他回短信，喝了一会儿茶后照旧去开房。带着倒刺的皮鞭，抽一下就皮开肉绽。Ventus“唔”了一声，额角渗出细密的汗珠，却被托住了下颌。

迎接他的是一个年迈而残忍的笑。

Ventus没想到他回家的时候，Vanitas还在客厅里等着自己，依旧不开灯，铺天盖地的黑暗和对方低沉的气压迎面而来。他浑身上下痛得厉害，没有力气和Vanitas周旋，含糊地打了一个招呼后就去找药箱。

他能感觉到处理伤口的时候Vanitas一直注视着他，目光灼灼，几乎能将人烧伤了。他有些不自在，想着赶紧结束以便赶紧离开这里。然而到了最后，他发现自己碰不到背上的鞭痕。有那么一瞬间，他想着干脆放任这些伤口别管了，但是不可以。像他这种做皮肉生意的，身上尽量少留点疤。他犹豫了半晌还是转身问了Vanitas，能不能替他上个药。

“我够不到。”

Ventus受了伤，心情却不糟糕，甚至在Vanitas问起时稍微有些主动地讲起这个老师。

“是X校数学系的教授。懂很多。前段时间聊了斐波那契数列。最近是莫比乌斯带。……”

“Ventus，”Vanitas欺身半压到Ventus身上，贴着他的耳朵阴阳怪气地点评，“还是第一次从你这里听到客人的情况呢。原来我们Ventus对老头子情有独钟啊。”

Ventus愣了一下，只觉得一时之间没有办法领悟到他的意思。然后他听见Ventus又说：“你是不是觉得，搭上一个人就能从我身边跑走了呢？不如这样，从明天开始，你不要再去了。”

“Vanitas。”Ventus浑身的血都凉了，他心脏咚咚作响，几乎无法相信自己听到了什么，连声音都冷了下来。他转过身凝视Vanitas，目光里藏着压制不住的惊涛骇浪，“如果不做这个了，你又打算让我去做什么？时薪超过150美金了吗？客户联系好了吗？足以负担起我们两个人的开支了吗？学费、房租、水电什么的，你都计算好了吗？”

“你恨我。Ventus，你在恨我。”Vanitas挺直的脊背弯曲，垂在身侧的手指握得骨节都在作响，“既然你恨我，你完全可以抛弃我离开不是吗？”

Ventus目光敞亮，坦坦荡荡地对视回去：“你是我的弟弟。”

“可是我不想做你弟弟！”

“Vanitas，你是我弟弟。”

Vanitas在他的目光里节节败退。他低头的时候看到了Ventus露在外面的脚踝，瓷白的皮肤上一圈破了皮的血痕，看起来有点可怜。那些伤口好像一个耳光，响亮地抽在他脸上。它们指着Vanitas的鼻子，一字一句地告诉他：

“这些伤口是你一手造成的。”

“全天下人都可以去评判Ventus，唯有你，Vanitas，不可以。”

Ventus用满身的伤口给他判了刑。

Ventus本来就很少跟Vanitas说话，上次不欢而散之后两人交流更少，在回了家才发现身体的不对劲。他洗了澡，又找了条毯子把自己裹起来，想着睡过一夜就会好，但身体里头那把火却越烧越旺，身体里面空了一大块，恨不得塞些什么东西进去堵一堵。

他没开灯，摸索着墙壁跌跌撞撞地进了厨房，想给自己倒一杯冷水喝。那么冷的水都压不下从骨子里泛来的热痒，反扑的热潮简直要人命。Ventus撑着橱柜站了很久都没能缓过去，虚软到连杯子都握不住，“啪”地摔在了地上。

Ventus软着腿蹲下去捡地上的碎玻璃，又被滚滚欲火烧得头昏脑胀，以至于大半只手掌都失控地按在了碎片上。Ventus迟钝地把伤口举到面前，看殷红的血珠顺着手腕淌下去，却有隐秘的快意从尾椎漫上来，像是细小的电流穿过神经末梢。他愣愣地出了神，然后缓缓地、缓缓地把手掌覆下去……

“你在干什么？”

Ventus被那一声低喝吓了一跳，他被吓得向后坐，满手的血蹭在地板上，有些委屈地摇了摇头：“我、我没干什么……”

Vanitas发誓过，要把过去对Ventus的态度都改掉，但眼下依旧根本无法控制冲他发火的自己。

“什么药都吃也不怕吃到不干净的东西！”他把Ventus从地板上拽起来，拖着他去换衣服，“我们现在去医院。去看他们给你吃了什么东西，看有没有危险……”

他的声音堵在了喉口——因为Ventus偎在他的怀里面，小猫一样，叫了出来。

“难受……”

汹涌的情潮铺天盖地，Ventus眼角通红，他难耐地仰起头，颤巍巍地去想吻面前那一双开合不止的嘴唇，但残存的理智告诉他，不可以。

是Vanitas，是弟弟，所以不可以。

Ventus被他不自觉的媚态刺激得眼里都蒙上了一层血，他咽了一下口水，然后坚决地、不容抗拒地低头吻了下去。

这正好顺了对方的意。Vanitas的口腔里还残留着淡淡的薄荷冷香，混合着浓烈的荷尔蒙，一举入侵了Ventus的所有感官。他有些难捱地在干燥的唇纹上舔了没几下，然后伸着红红的小舌尖去舔对方的嘴唇。不过两三下就被分开的双唇深深吮了进去。两道舌尖一旦相碰便不可遏制地勾缠在一起，猩红的黏膜紧紧纠缠，牵着湿亮的银丝，从骨子里舒服了起来。

Ventus整个人都被亲得软了，他身体绵软，整副骨架子都是Vanitas掐在他腰间的手臂撑起来的。偏偏亲到后来还不安分地挣扎，想要躲开Vanitas如影随形的唇。

“是Vanitas啊。不、不可以……”

腰腹间有坚硬如铁的东西抵上来，即使隔着衣物都能感受到那勃起的硬度。Ventus被硌得小腹发痒，可惜双臂被扣挣脱不了，只好收着腰腹往后弓，却还是躲不过被勒着腰摁倒墙上吻透的下场。

于是身体贴得更紧，Ventus彻底感受到对方的尺寸的硬度，他控制不住地伸手摸下去，沿着紧实的小腹和人鱼线，慢慢地摸索下去……

想要的……

真的想要的……

第一场性事来得急切而，好在Ventus湿得彻底，阴茎上流出来的、肛口溢出来的都混在一起，总之整个胯下都是湿淋淋的液体，连阴毛都被湿得一缕一缕，浪得不像话。

Vanitas肌肉勃发的身体如同一匹强悍的战马，汗湿的躯体被昏暗的月光蒙上一层肉欲的光泽。Ventus破碎的喘息是嘹亮的战歌，他所要攻陷的城池就在眼前，就在对方那两支长腿的尽头。

Vanitas捅进去的时候，Ventus几乎是瞬间到达了高潮。他后背僵得笔直，仓促的喘息梗喉口，连呼吸都被汹涌的浪潮吞没了。他死死抓住了Vanitas的肩膀，爽得不知今夕何夕，涨了很久都发泄不出的阴茎抖了一抖，激射出一大股精液。射完了也不挺，漏尿般滴滴答答地淌出精液，把两个人紧贴的下腹弄得更加糜烂。

Ventus还没缓过那一阵，就被来回插了个头勃起的性器像烧红的刀子，抽出了再捅进去，次次都顶在充血敏感的腺体上。那东西还会在紧缩的甬道里胀大，把穴肉撑开、再撑开！Ventus几乎就要忍不住尖叫了。

然而在他体内粗暴进出的器官却停了下来。

Vanitas停下来是因为Ventus受伤的手，这一场激烈的性爱里，伤口一直在流血，染红了身体，也染红了来不及脱掉的衣服。

Vanitas恋恋不舍地深深插了两下，然后咬着牙把自己拔出去，去寻医药箱。他出去的时候并不容易，肠穴紧得要命，让他怀疑Ventus是不是想把那截东西咬断了一直含在身体里面才好。

他没走出两步，就听到背后一声难耐的哭腔。

他头上青筋直跳，转过身去解释，他是去找药箱，不是要走。

Ventus整个脑子都要烧起来了，他眼前一大片迷雾般的水汽。入眼的只有Vanitas——与此同时，过去无数次性交的画面在脑海里

性事不过进行到一半，vanita下半身还赤裸着，骨架修长、皮肉柔韧，带着年轻人强劲的力量感。

Ventus小小地吸了一口气。他强迫自己把目光从Vanitas赤裸的身体移开，却根本没有办法控制住自己往他下半身瞟的视线。他垂在双腿间那一包沉甸甸的、无比饱满的阴茎和阴囊，上面甚至还裹着两人粘腻而淫靡的体液。

那一根粗壮的阴茎刚刚在自己体内进出过啊……

Ventus整个人都被这种贪婪的幻想笼罩了，甚至那种痛— —连Vanitas在自己身上施加的各种疼痛，都变成了最渴求的东西。巴不得他可以再用力一点、再强势一点，最好把自己完全弄坏、操烂了……

他呜咽一声，无助地跪坐到地上，残存的理智理智岌岌可危。

“不要药，要……你……”

Vanitas根本没有办法离这样的Ventus更远一步，他一边脱掉被弄脏的套头T恤，一边朝Ventus走过去，想把人先扶起来。

Ventus抬头就对上了那支通红狰狞的阴茎。

就只是看着而已……

Ventus觉得自己更湿了，他甚至发现自己不要脸地想去舔一舔那根东西。

Ventus难以自控地歪过头，想去蹭那根湿漉漉的性器。Vanitas慌张地撑住他的额头，问他真的想清楚了吗——他根本没有一点能够克制住自己的把握，到时候把人弄伤几乎是板上钉钉的事情。

“想吃吃看。”

Ventus红着眼眶看他，小声地乞求。

Vanitas根本没有办法说不。

从Vanitas的角度恰好可以看到他低垂的睫毛，极其浓密地一扇，柔软无害地垂在眼前。他不知道从什么时候开始，自己对Ventus的感情变了质，直到发现的时候才明白自己都错了、错得离谱！

还会有机会改过来吗？那些做错的事，那些Ventus受过的伤尝过的痛，还会好吗？

Vanitas不知道Ventus是否能原谅他，但是他想过了，他可以用一辈子去包裹住Ventus的伤口。

他会好好爱他。

他扯出一点低笑，扶着性器贴过去，用龟头去蹭Ventus的睫毛，看那透亮的液体染上睫毛和眼角。那龟头活了一般，沿着隆起的鼻梁往下逡巡，通红火辣，仿佛蛇信。

泌出的性液完全擦在了Ventus脸颊上，月光下宛如斑驳泪痕画了一脸。

他阴茎膨胀，茎身上血管经络突兀虬结，龟头胀的通红，连着顶端那一粒尿孔看起来都格外狰狞，正吐出一点湿亮的清液。

那东西终于堵到嘴唇上，Ventus握着根部就开始主动开始吮吸。口腔被打开的时候稍微有些不舒服，硕大的龟头抵着舌面一路刺进去，沉沉压住了会厌。

嘴唇分得太大，他有些难受地“唔”了一声，下意识地伸手抵住他的腹肌就要退开，却不想那人直接按住了他的后颈禁止了他的动作。四指贴在颈后，大拇指沿着那一粒突起的喉结来回抚摸，看起来又深情又温柔。

Ventus猛地一僵，那一下揉得他浑身舒畅，性器抖动，阴囊鼓涨，后穴空虚得要命。Vanitas轻轻蹭了蹭他湿漉漉的睫毛，他先前弄上去的性液已经被泪水冲掉了，原本清冷的眼尾泛上绯红的色泽。

他说：“乖，吃到最里面好不好？”

肌肉分明的小腹沉沉压过来，Ventus的目光贪婪又恐惧。他顺从的放松了自己，Vanitas就顶开喉咙紧缩的软肉，直直地插了进去。

Ventus的下嘴唇吻到他的阴囊，鼻梁和半张脸都埋进了他胯间森森的耻毛里。他的阴茎太粗，这样尽根没入的程度完全抵入了喉咙深处，他唇角微微撕裂，带着隐秘的痛意，被彻底插了个透。

Vanitas的手指摸索进他的发丛里，感受着颅顶的皮肉因为这刺激而微微跳动。他仰起头舒坦地喘息：“我们Ventus这张嘴可真是了不得。”

Ventus双颊酸麻，粘稠的唾液顺着唇峰滴滴答答地露出来，顺着下颌滑倒喉结上，又滑入敏感的胸口。他来回吞了十几下已经彻底疲软，唯有作呕的感觉时刻笼罩。却又不知道他喉头紧缩不止，更是刺激到了那枚龟头。

Ventus根本跪不住，脊柱和腿都麻了，酥软得挨在地板上，不要在嘴里，要在……要在……

他居然被插着嘴就到了高潮！

Vanitas恨不得操穿了他。

然后他看到Ventus望上来的一眼，细碎的星光揉碎在他的瞳孔里，他温润得好像初夏的夜风。那明明不是难过的泪水，却看的Vanitas头皮发麻，尾椎震颤着，竟是想要射了。

他终于把自己从Ventus口腔里撤了出来。

接下来简直水到渠成。

Ventus软了筋骨，被Vanitas压在身体下面狠狠进入。他分着雪白的腿，仰着脖子呻吟。起初还不好意思，一旦开了口却是怎么都止不住。

高潮汹汹而来，Ventus甚至在Vanitas撤出去的时候抓住了露在外面的半截阴茎往自己穴里塞，口齿不清叫着Vanitas把东西射进来。

Vanitas完全被他的痴态迷住，他狂乱地吻住Ventus，一下一下操到他最深的地方。

“我愿意给你。Ventus，只要你说出来，我都给你。”

Ventus整个人都光着，雪白的臀丘掌印分明，更不用说那一道凹槽里的红嫩穴口。绯红的花蕊汩汩吐液，黏白的液体湿湿地滑了一腿。他都不用动，就能感受到从肠道深处流出的粘稠体液。敏感的肛口艳红紧缩，他嗓音绵软地哭叫，要了一回两回还是不够，他攀在Vanitas肩膀上哭叫不止，快被几乎不停歇的高潮弄疯了。Vanitas疼他，竟然真的硬了一夜，把他射得小腹鼓涨，偃旗息鼓了，才停歇下来。

这一场爱做得过于疯狂，一直到第二天黄昏，Ventus才闷哼着慢慢醒过来。他坐在Vanitas胯骨上，对方的性器软软地伏在他股缝中，两个人交叠着弯曲成一对相依为命的虾子。昨天干得太狠，弄到后来Ventus连一个音节都发不出来，软着腰肢半昏半睡；Vanitas也没给人做清理，被子扯上来，他搂着Ventus就沉沉睡去了。

这是第一次你情我愿的鱼水之欢，虽然其中药物的作用不容忽视，但Ventus承认是真的有爽到、而且还是高潮迭起。药效褪去后昨晚该少的记忆一点儿没少，他回忆起自己骚浪的模样，也回忆起Vanitas滚烫的吻，回忆起他贴在自己锁骨上颤抖的嘴唇。

他说，“Ventus也要偶尔依靠我一下才行啊。”

这句话好似光线穿透迷雾，Ventus一直没有办法看透的、不敢相信的，全都呈现在眼前了。

他蓦地想起那句情逾骨肉。

Ventus歪过头，看着Vanitas依旧沉睡的侧颜，他相依为命十几年的弟弟。

Ventus想，我可以相信你吗？


End file.
